Under the Mistletoe
by i'm always invisible
Summary: Everyone turned down Tetsuki's invitation. Akashi Seijuurou, Teiko Middle School's former captain is the only one who accepted the invitation. They were celebrating Christmas in Kuroko Tetsuki's house. What will happen in a house that has a girl and a boy all alone? Find out


**Title: Under the Mistletoe**

**Summary: Everyone turned down Tetsuki's invitation. Akashi Seijuurou, Teiko Middle School's former captain is the only one who accepted the invitation. They were celebrating Christmas in Kuroko Tetsuki's house. What will happen in a house that has a girl and a boy all alone? Find out **

~o0o0o0o0o0o~

This is Akashi Seijuurou… right now I'm in Tetsuki's house, all alone, together… with HER. No one else… no parents, no guardians and even no fellow players! I don't think a girl and a boy alone in a house will do no good, I mean LOOK! Even Tetsuki is uncomfortable right now! What are those other people thinking? Leaving me alone with her? Do other people have a grudge against her? Ryota is a good guy; he hangs out with Tetsuki… so why did he turn down her invitation? Daiki is Tetsuki's partner in basketball… so why did he turn down her invitation? Shintarou is kind of a gentleman… and he should've agreed to Tetsuki since they somehow get along. Atsushi could've also gone with Tetsuki; they had the same taste for snacks… it think… Even that Satsuki turned down Tetsuki; the two of them are good friends… To be frank, Satsuki is supposed to be attached to Tetsuki… WHY?!

**-NORMAL POV-**

There were two people inside a mansion. A man named Akashi Seijuurou was sitting infront of a fidgeting Kuroko Tetsuki.

Akashi had red hair (you know the hair he had before he cut his hair…) and heterochromatic eyes. He had crimson red on the right and striking yellow on the left. He wore casual clothes which was a red shirt under a black jacket and black pants.

Tetsuki had light blue hair that stopped on top of her shoulders and had eyes the matched her hair. She wore a striped shirt of white and blue with a white blazer over it and sky blue skirt that stopped above the knees, knee socks that stopped at her inner thighs.

"Say, Tetsuki… why did they turn down your invitation?" Akashi broke the awkward silence.

"They?"

"You know Daiki, Ryota, Shintarou, Atsushi, and Satsuki?"

"Ah… Aomine-kun said that he will be spending Christmas with his parents. Kise-kun said that he will be working overtime in his modeling job. Midorima-kun said that he was going somewhere… I tried to ask but he wouldn't answer. Murasakibara-kun was also going to spend Christmas with his family. And then Momoi-san said that she had some errands to do…" Tetsuki explained.

"Then what about your parents?" The man asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"They said they would be coming today… but they can't… there was a snowstorm so they couldn't come today. Their flight got cancelled."

"What about guardians?"

"I live alone…"

"Did you invite someone else?"

"I only invited the team and Momoi-san."

The man just sighed. Tetsuki was a little introverted… she found difficulty in making friends but at least she made one, right? As their conversation finished, another awkward silence appeared.

"Tetsuki, can I have some drink? I'm kind-of thirsty…"

"What drink would you like?"

"Maybe coffee…"

"I'll be right back."

As Tetsuki walked to the kitchen and right after she entered, breaking plates and falling utensils were the sound being emitted. Akashi heard the sounds and dashed to the kitchen. "TETSUKI!" He shouted as he saw the girl sitting on the counter holding the pan and trembling.

"Tetsuki, what's wrong?"

The said girl only pointed at the floor. Akashi could help but smile a little. Seeing Tetsuki was pointing at a small cockroach was a nice scene… cute rather. It was rare to see a Kuroko showing an emotion; she would usually have a dull look.

Akashi stepped on the roach and carried the blue-haired girl bridal style. "How about I make the drinks instead?" he insisted. "I-iie, I should do it… You're the guest right?" The girl stuttered.

"You might injure yourself; now tell me what drink you like."

"Just get my vanilla shake in the fridge…"

"Be right back then… huh?" Akashi said as he laid down Tetsuki on the table.

"What is it Akashi-kun?" The girl questioned her captain. She also looked at the direction where he was looking. "… Mistletoe…"

"Was there a mistletoe there a while ago?" Tetsuki nodded her head. "That was supposed to be for teasing Aomine-kun and Kise-kun…"

Akashi sweat dropped then smirked. "You do know the rules when under the mistletoe right?"

The blue-haired girl could only blush and nod slowly. And right after she nodded Akashi kissed her. Tetsuki's eyes widened as her lips and her captain's connected. She felt her bottom lip being licked. She gasped and felt a tongue inserted in her mouth, exploring every part of her wet cavern. As the kiss grew hotter and passionate, Akashi broke the kiss for air. There was a thin trail of saliva trickling down the girl's mouth who was blushing furiously.

The blue-haired girl bit her finger and looked at the captain. Her look was saying as if she wanted more. For the captain though, he was unsatisfied; he wanted more than just that. Luckily, the girl wanted more of it.

He pinned the girl to the table. He used his right hand to place Tetsuki's hands just above her head while the other was placed on her hips. He whispered something to her ear "This is my gift for you…" Akashi and Tetsuki had another hot kiss.

Akashi's left hand touched every part of Tetsuki; he cupped her breast and made the girl moan. Each time he touched a good spot her moans were sent directly into his mouth.

Slowly, the man lets got of her hands and trails down to her thighs. Caressing them and teasing her when he touched her sensitive parts. When they broke their kiss, one swift move and Tetsuki's clothes were tossed at a random direction leaving her undergarments.

He began to kiss her again and slowly taking off the girl's skirt, leaving her semi-naked. Tetsuki broke the kiss "We… can't do it here… this is the living room… someone might see us…" She said between pants. Akashi couldn't care less and teased her entrance "Ahh~ no… don't touch there… AH! MY CLOTHES!"

"So you never noticed?" Akashi smirked. "Let's experiment for awhile…" the man with red hair created hickeys on her neck. Tetsuki was trying to keep her mouth shut… "Ahh~!" she held onto the red head's hair and unknowingly dug her fingernails on his scalp. "A-Akashi-kun" was the only thing coming out of Tetsuki's mouth. Her words just made Akashi more turned on.

Wanting to have more, he couldn't hold himself any more. He took Tetsuki off the table and went to the floor. Akashi unzipped his pants and placed Tetsuki's head near his dick. "You said you want vanilla right?" Blue hair only blushed. "Suck it"

Obeying the captain's orders she started off by licking the tip his member which earned a low moan from Akashi. She licked various parts of the man's member.

She took in Akashi's member. She took him in and started bobbing her head up and down. _'I didn't think Tetsuki was this good'_ Akashi thought and looked at the girl. "Tetsuki… I'm about to…" before the red head could finish his sentence; Tetsuki deep throated him and made him come.

The white fluid filled Tetsuki's mouth. As she moved her mouth away from Akashi's member, she swallowed everything he had to give.

"Here's my part two…" The red head entered Tetsuki without permission. She hissed in pain and pleasure. "Don't worry. I'll stay like this until it's gone." He whispered and as said by his words, he stayed like that for a few minutes.

When the pain was gone, she wanted friction and wiggled a little bit. The red head noticed the movement and started to move out. The blue head hissed in pain and pleasure again. They started in a slow pace and gradually moving to a fast one.

**-Just outside the living room door-**

"I bet Tetsu-chan will like our surprise!" A girl with long and pink hair spoke.

"I KNOW! Kurokocchi will be so shocked right now!" a blonde man said with excitement.

"I think she would be upset rather." A green haired man said as he fixed his glasses with fingers wrapped in cloth.

"Tetsu will be more than happy when we celebrate Christmas with her. This is your best suggestion so far." A man with tanned skin and dark blue hair added.

"Hey, do you hear something?" A tall purple-haired man asked as he leans closer to the door.

"I don't hear anything, Murasakibara." The pink haired girl folded her arms.

"No really…" Murasakibara blushed a little "… Am I hearing moaning?" he gaped and his snack became wasted as it fell on the floor.

"No way!" Kise charged to the door. When he opened the door, he could only blush at the scene.

"Oi! What's wrong?" Everyone else entered.

"I don't think that's the rule when you're under the mistletoe…" Midorima commented.

"I know…" Aomine added

"I CAN BELIEVE YOU TWO WERE MAKING OUT UNDER THE MISTLETOE!" The pink haired girl named Momoi shouted.

Akashi just stared at the intruders who ruined the atmosphere around them. Tetsuki looked at them indifferently but had a hard on blush on her face.

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**I'm pretty sure you know why it's entitled Under the Mistletoe. And just so you know… this one sucks… if you ask why, it's my first time writing this kind of fic… I'm sorry this one is not good… next time… I might make a better one…**

**In any cases, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**


End file.
